Display panels in the past generally transmit information by using electric signals, that is, drive columns or rows of a pixel array by using voltages or currents that carry drive data. Such architecture facilitates performing, by a user, addressing control on the pixel array. However, with the increase of resolution and a panel size, distances among elements in a display panel are also reduced, and a lot of non-ideal effects are generated. For example, the increase of parasitic capacitors and parasitic resistors of an active element substrate in a display panel causes problems, such as signal attenuation or signal delay, and consequently, output or read signals are incorrect. In addition, the increase of solution causes the increase of cables, and also makes peripheral fan-out pin space limited.
Current solutions, for example, are adjusting a length-width ratio of a transistor element or increasing a width of a pixel electrode. However, at the same time, an area occupied by pixel circuit elements is increased, and therefore a pixel aperture opening ratio is reduced or a bezel width is increased, and new problems are also caused while original problems are solved.